


Doctor Who: The proximity of three

by Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986



Series: Doctor Who: Better with three [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Discover of the secret, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, More Questions, Nine and Ten are Humans, OT3, One Shot, Polyamory, Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Licking, alternative universe, porno with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986/pseuds/Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986
Summary: By coincidence, Jackie finds out how Rose is related. What will her reaction be and what would John do to show how much he cares?





	Doctor Who: The proximity of three

**Author's Note:**

> Second part of a probably very dirty Doctor Who series. Luckily, my other Doctor Who stories show that I can probably write about different topics... Although my imagination makes me a bit scared.
> 
> I still have some ideas for Doctor Who, not just here, but in general.
> 
> Allons-y!

Doctor Who © by BBC Worldwide 

Doctor Who: The proximity of three

Jackie Tyler was truly shocked when she saw her son-in-law in the arms of another man. It was not just that they were two friends, no, the fact that they were kissing spoke against it.

Guaranteed, Rose knew nothing about her husband cheating on her.  
Jackie did not really care who was with whom, but then no one wanted to suffer. So she had to talk to her daughter before she found out and suffered even more.

The two men, however, had no idea that they were seen, and even if they had, they would not have cared. The only problem was that they had never told anyone about their polyamorous relationship, yet wondered how long they could keep it a secret.

„Maybe we should invite Jackie to dinner over the weekend.“  
„And make a bet from whom she gets a slap first? John, as much as I'm in love with you, sometimes I think you're a little crazy.“

„James, at some point we have to tell her. Or do you want to wait until our children are born?“

James sighed, then smiled.  
„No of course not. I'm just scared to lose you“, he admitted. John smiled and pulled him in for a hot kiss before releasing him.  
„If you promise to stop thinking about it, tonight I'll give you the wildest sex you've ever experienced“, he whispered, as he massaged the other man's dick through his jeans. James gasped for a moment before reminding that they were not alone here.

„Pity... Come on, let's go home.“

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

Rose was very surprised when her mum suddenly came to the door.

„Oh, I'm so sorry, kid.“  
„What? Mum, what are you talking about?“  
„I saw your husband with another man.“

Rose swallowed but said nothing. She also did not know how she should explain it now, at that moment. Jackie Tyler was always very open and tolerant, so it was not surprising that in Tesco she even said at the box office to John and Rose that they do not need condoms, because she finally wants to hold her grandchild in her hands.

After several minutes of silence, they heard someone call their name and the two men entered the living room. Immediately Jackie had jumped up and given John the loudest slap that ever existed.

James, on the other hand, stood in shock as Rose jumped up and dragged her husband onto the sofa. John looked like it was too much, but he did not say a word about it. Instead, he reached for James and pulled him into his lap. Rose sat down next to John, but her hand was intertwined with James's.

„You saw us, did not you? You caught James and me and now you think I'm cheating on Rose. It's not like that. What we have is a polyamorous relationship.“

Jackie just looked at her. No one could say how she really thought about it.  
„Rose, that... How long have you been a couple? Or whatever you call it.“  
„For two weeks“, her daughter replied, „Mum, I know that most people will not understand, but I do not care. I love both, they love me and they love each other.“

Jackie just shook her head and got up. Rose did the same.  
„I do not know if I could really get used to being with two men. How should that look with children. Who will be the father then?“

Rose explained everything to her, but Jackie asked for time to think. After all, one does not expect such a thing. In any case, she promised to get in touch. Rose was glad not to be banished from her mother's life forever. Because this was always better than a clear no.

After Jackie left, James suddenly looked like he did not know what to do next. He was still sitting in the lap of the other man, feeling his hardness, but suddenly he was not sure if they really had a future together.

However, when he wanted to free himself from the arms of his partner, this suddenly pulled off his sweater and finally drove his tongue over his nipple.  
„I promised to give you the best sex you've ever had tonight and I keep my promises.“

John pushed him away and pulled him into the bedroom. Rose followed them, but she also knew that this time was reserved for her men only and she would just watch them.

Besides, it would be the first time for John to do so.

John took off the other man's pants and threw them into the room, then knelt in front of him and took his cock deep into his mouth. He had learned to control his gag reflex in the last two weeks so he could suck harder as fast as possible.

„Rose? On the desk is the tube with the lubricant. Can you please give it to me?“

She did and John finally started to prepare James for himself. The older man hissed, not in pain but in excitement. In a few minutes he would be taken by a man for the first time in his life.

„Fuck me finally.“  
„Not yet. You are not ready yet and I certainly do not want to hurt you. We also have to see how much you can stand.“  
„Can I at least then take your hot cock in my mouth?“  
„No“, the next moment he felt something hard in himself. John slowly entered him, stopped in between and asked if everything was alright.

„Yes, now finally continue.“  
John pulled him close, put his legs around his hips and was finally in him.  
„Fuck, that feels so different than fucking Rose. Not better, not worse, just different. Ghosts, I'll fuck you so hard you'll have trouble walking tomorrow.“

He began to ram wildly with him as James tried not to get too loud. It was the first time for both.

„Rose!“, Cried John, „come to us, naked. I will hardly let you be excluded.“  
„It's okay!“, She replied, „this is your moment.“  
„Nonsense. The three of us are one unit, one team, not just two, but better three. Now get undressed and finally come to us!“

She knew there would be no point in continuing to refuse, so she did as her husband said and was with them shortly thereafter.  
„Good girl“, he praised her, then moved her so that she was over James's face. He ran his tongue over his lips, because licking Rose was one of his favorite sexual activities. The young woman sat down carefully on his face and he immediately started his work. His tongue, she said, was truly a masterpiece.

He rode her clit several times before sucking and his tongue tapped a few times inside her. He really loved it.  
„You just taste so good“, he praised her, „I love it if I'm allowed to satisfy you that way.“

Rose groaned, no longer caring about the volume of her screams. She did not care what everyone thought. She had had better sex ever since she was with John and James than ever before. She never wanted to lose her.

James wanted to use his hands to help, but John held them back.  
„You'll only fuck Rose with your tongue, nothing else. And you will come with me.“

He grabbed Rose's head, pulled him close, and kissed her as they continued to gratify each other. While John James fucked harder and harder, the movements of his tongue were getting faster and faster and Rose's screams grew louder and louder.

„Fuck, that feels so hot, I love to fuck you, James. You are so tight around my cock. I love how much I love it.“

At the same time Rose talked, so that her words mixed.  
„Yeah, lick me, James, I love your tongue in me, fuck, keep going, fuck me, oh god, just fuck me.“

James just grinned as he stuck his tongue deep in the rose, driving over and over her clit again and again. She moved slightly up and down, but tried to hold back her own orgasm until John gave her permission to come.

„Damn it. I'm going to cum!“, John shouted, „I'm going to sink my semen so hard, James. Here it comes... Come with me.“

When that was over, he pushed Rose aside and kissed James savagely before eventually collapsing on top of him. He was breathing hard, trying to bring his lungs to normal.

„Do you see? We three belong together, no matter what the rest of the world thinks, the three of us are a team. I love you, James and Rose.“

They fell asleep together. One unity...

But the next morning, James was gone. Nobody knew where he was because he had left no message.

Sequel follows...


End file.
